Nite Ops
Nite Ops is the name of team that stars in the Red Handed series of stories. The name was conceived by Mega Man as a play on the name of the story's author, Nite. This utter destruction of the fourth wall confused the group, but nobody actually opposed the name, so it's considered official. Members *Dr. Light *Dr. Robotnik *Mega Man *Proto Man *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Ian *Squidward *Dr. Mario History Formation The team that would come to be known as Nite Ops was formed in response to the rising threat of Youtube, a superhero gone rogue after his rise to power. Dr. Light and Dr. Robotnik mutually agreed that the threat of Youtube was too great for them to ignore and immediately put their genius intellects together to stop it. For Dr. Light's part, he offered the help of his greatest creations, Mega Man and Proto Man. Dr. Robotnik did not initially plan to have any of his badniks contribute, but accepted the aid of Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts when they spoke up. The two doctors would oversee the team from their base of operations, but they decided that a field commander would be needed as well. Mega Man called in his friend, Ian, to fill this role. Ian, a fanfiction writer, seemed woefully unprepared for the job, but accepted nonetheless. Youtube Red Incident Dr. Light and Dr. Robotnik delivered the team a briefing on their target, Youtube. The villain had awakened a more powerful form known as "Youtube Red" and began radiating energy that turned gamers into toxic "shitheads". Youtube had also launched a "Youtube Heroes" program which encouraged normal citizens to take up vigiliantism and report crimes throughout the world. Youtube would punish these crimes in turn, regardless of the truth or severity. While the team did not know the true extent of Youtube's power, they agreed to try and take him down using a virus developed by Dr. Robotnik known as the FOXDIEpie virus. For the virus to work, they had to expose the villain to it and keep him occupied for thirty minutes while the disease took effect. Coconuts was able to locate Youtube on the radar; he was relaxing in an open field not far from Mushroom City. In no time at all, the group teleported to Youtube's location. The group was shocked to find their target at a computer desk, masturbating to partnered videos. Disgusted, the team immediately began their attack. Mega Man and Proto Man managed to surprise Youtube and delivered the virus before he could even react. In retaliation, Youtube brought forth his Red transformation and froze the two robots in place using his flagging powers. Somehow, Ian was able to strike Youtube Red using the bounce bracelet that Robotnik had given him, sending him flying through a nearby barn. The team gave chase as Ian surmised that original characters were able to break through Youtube's copyright striking powers. The three badniks then unleashed their own, original transformation, Scroundernuts. The fused robot powered up to Super Saiyan form, then ascended further into Super Saiyan 2. Youtube and the entire team looked on in shock as Scroundernuts powered up even further and began screaming at the top of his mechanical lungs. Scroundernuts' form changed tremendously, achieving god-like powers. By the time the form change finished, however, the virus had already taken effect and killed Youtube. With that, the team's first mission was a total success and Scroundernuts un-fused. R.O.B. drove in to dispose the body, doing so by lighting the corpse on fire. The team returned to the base where they were approached by Dr. Doom, Dr. Strange, and Dr. Mario, who offered them another chance to save the world. Before that, however, the team decided on a name. Mega Man suggested "Nite Ops" in reference to the story's author. While nobody understood this reference, they accepted the name anyway. Category:Factions Category:Red Handed Series